


Imaginary

by crueltyland



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, modernau, not reincarnated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crueltyland/pseuds/crueltyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili have an imaginary friend!<br/>or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sort of inspired by the 18th story in [June](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4053157) \- [A Tale To Tell](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4053157/chapters/9381207) Written by the wonderful [MilkTeaMiku](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku)

 

When Fili and Kili were seven and five, respectively, it was funny and cute:  
“But Uncle Thorin! Its true! He lives in a hill and his mummy is a flower!” Dis giggled and brushed Fili's lengthening hair, while Thorin towelled off the bouncing creature that was Kili. “And what is his daddy, hm?” The elder brothers face turned serious, “We don’t talk about Bungo, Uncle Thorin.” Kili nodded, his little mouth turned down into a frown, “He died.”

When Fili was ten and Kili was eight, it was starting to be a bit peculiar:  
“Should we maybe send them to a therapist?” Dis asked one day. Thorin shrugged, “Maybe Fili is just keeping it going for Kili? I mean, he’s still young enough to have an imaginary friend, right?” Dis sighed, “Probably, but its been going on for years now.” Fili came in, throwing his school bag on the floor behind the front door. Kili ran in after him, tearing off his school jumper and planting himself on the sofa. “Have a good day boys?” Dis said with a smile. Fili shrugged, “It was OK.” Kili grinned, nodding like a maniac, “Yes! Mrs Bell said we could make a card for Bilbo's Grampa! His birthday is tomorrow and he is going to be 100!” The adults shared a look over the children’s heads.

When Fili turned sixteen and Kili was fourteen, it was worrying:  
“The doctor said it is their coping mechanism; you know, after Vili died? Apparently its quite normal for them to make up someone to keep their attention off something painful. He said just to let it go and they’ll just stop it when they learn to cope properly.” Thorin glared, “But its not normal! They’re teenagers, not toddlers!” Dis just shrugged and checked her phone. Fili and Kili came through the door together, grinning. Dis raised a questioning eyebrow. Kili hugged his mother and looked at her with big, brown eyes and Thorin could just feel his sister give in to whatever the kid was asking for. Fili piped up, “Ma?” “What now?” “You know Bilbo?” Kili asked with a smile. “Here we go...” Thorin mumbled. Fili shot him a glare, “Well, anyway! Can we go stay over at his house tomorrow? He says his mum is OK with it.” Dis frowned for a moment, “Alright, but! But you will ring me when you get there and you will both speak to me before you go to sleep! I expect you home before noon!” The teenagers cheered and bolted from the room, grabbing their phones from their school blazers. “This is a mistake you know?” Thorin asked, his arms folded over his chest. Dis just shook her head and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

When Fili was twenty and Kili turned eighteen, the boys moved in with Thorin for university, and away from their mother for the first time in their lives. Thorin noticed them on their phones to this 'friend' at all hours of the day and night and he felt his patience with this issue start to wane:  
“Why has Bilbo never met your mother?” he asked finally. Fili just sighed sadly and Kili answered, not bothering to look up from his phone, “He doesn’t really like strangers.” Thorin snorted, “Well, why don’t you invite him here to stay at the weekend? I would love to meet this kid that has been your friend for, oh what is it now, thirteen years?” Fili grinned, “I'll ask him tomorrow. He’s in my maths class.” Thorin raised an eyebrow at his nephews slip up, “Oh? Hows that if he joined at the same time as Kili here?” Kili actually laughed loudly at that, “Oh Uncle Thor! You have no idea how stupidly smart Bilbo is!”


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning rolled around and Kili and Fili were out of their bedrooms earlier than normal. Thorin looked up from the paper with a quirked brow. Fili groaned, “Where’s the hoover?” Thorin pushed his chair back and looked at his nephew. Kili sighed, “Bilbo doesn’t DO mess.” He walked to the drawer and pulled out the bin bags before patting Fili on she shoulder and heading back up the stairs. Thorin fixed his eldest nephew with a stern look, “You are really doing this aren’t you?” Fili frowned, “Obviously?” Thorin relented, pointing to the door beside the back door, “In that cupboard.” Fili walked over and lifted out the vacuum, “Huh! I didn’t know that was a cupboard!” Thorin rubbed his hand over his face, “Twenty and still a bloody teenager.”

Thorin spent the day doing nothing. Well, not completely nothing. Lying on the sofa and reading. Followed by a shower. Followed by talking to his friend Dwalin for ten minutes about his latest boyfriend – some younger guy called Ori who apparently “has the most amazing ass you have ever seen.” - followed by coffee and more reading. He was halfway through the eighth chapter when the doorbell rang. That sound was quickly drowned out by the hammering sounds of four heavy feet thundering down the stairs and a very excited Kili practically screaming “We'll get it!” Thorin heaved himself up and wandered to the doorway, watching his nephews kick stray shoes from the hall, against the walls as they ran towards the front door.

Fili elbowed Kili out of the way a pulled the door open. The boys cheered and Kili literally jumped up and down. Thorin frowned at the backs of his nephews as they talked to someone at the door. He just about made out Kili talking under the noise of his older brother, “-around the back! Uncle Thorin has a bike, but we don’t have a car so I'm sure you can use the space!” A moment later, the two boys closed the door and ran for the back door, pulling it open and walking outside. Thorin sighed, and went back into the living room, returning to his book.

Fifteen minutes later and Thorin listened to the back door slide closed and two voices exclaim how hard they had worked cleaning their rooms. A third voice asked where he could put his bag and that was the exact moment Thorin ran from the living room into the kitchen, looking like a madman. A second after he ran in, the boys had shouted at him, “What the fuck!” “Yeah, Uncle Thor! WTF man!” Thorin frowned, “I heard a voice.” Fili laughed, “Well obviously! You said he could stay over, remember?” A small man moved from behind Kili, nervously biting his lip, “Um, if its a problem, I can just go?”

Three things went through Thorin's mind at that very moment. The first being, 'Oh my sweet Mahal! He is hot and cute and oh shit, is he friends with Kili?' The second being, 'This was who was at the front door'. And the third and final was, 'When the hell did I say someone could stay over?'  
“No its fine. Kili, Fili, can I have a word? In private?” Kili looked at him, then at Fili, “Uh, sure. Bilbo, just head upstairs. My room is the one with the Spinal Tap Poster on the door.” The man nodded, shuffling awkwardly past the boys before Thorin practically jumped away from him.

“What the hell? I said your imaginary friend could stay for fucks sake!” Thorin yelled. The boys gawked at him. Fili frowned, “What?” Thorin sighed, “You know? 'Bilbo'? You boys made him up after your dad died?” Kili gasped, “You, you think Bilbo isn’t real? He’s upstairs!” Fili put his hand on his uncles forehead, “You aren’t burning up. Are you being serious? You thought Bilbo was imaginary? We aren’t kids!” Thorin walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer, “I need to ring you mother. Go on ahead.” The boys bolted for the stairs and Thorin grabbed his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

“-seriously! He is up the fucking stairs!” Dis gasped from the other side of the phone, “But that doesn’t make sense!” Thorin gulped his beer, shaking his head, “I don’t know. I will talk to him. I’m in shock, I think.” He listened to Dis laugh, high and bordering on hysterical, “You and me both brother. Now go interrogate the 'imaginary' boy!” 

A few hours passed, filled with loud laughter (sometimes echoed by soft giggles), shouting and sound effects from Mahal only knows what game the boys had bought. Thorin called up the stairs, “Pizza is ready!” Moments later, the three boys descended, piling into the living room. Well, two of them did. One walked quietly and sat calmly, waiting for his friends to speak. Thorin tried not to stare. He really did. But as he looked at the smaller man, he remembered what the boys had said as children - “He lives in a hill! His mum is a flower! When he sniffs, he does this wiggle things with his nose! I think he is secretly a bunny! His hair is shiny and curly and his eyes are like grass!” Thorin reached for a slice, only to bump hands with Bilbo, who flushed immediately, “I am so sorry Mr Durin.” Thorin stared, open mouthed. Things did not improve when he blurted out, “We all thought you were made up.”

Kili and Fili reacted by laughing, then turning red, then glaring at their uncle. Kili cleared his throat and elbowed his brother, “Yes, um. Bilbo! It turns out that Uncle Thorin and Ma thought we made you up!” The smaller man frowned, then nodded. He grabbed a bit of pizza and took a bite. Kili grinned, “Imaginary people cant eat as much as you.” Bilbo smiled at him, and Thorin felt a twinge of jealousy towards his youngest nephew. “So what did they say about me?” Thorin grabbed his beer, taking a long drink and shrugged, “Lived in a hill, mum was a flower? That sort of stuff.” Kili, to Bilbo's amusement, turned bright red and slammed his head on the table. Bilbo and Fili burst out laughing, while the brunette grumbled, “Its not funny!” 

Thorin was let in on the joke when Fili showed him a photo on his phone of Bilbo's house. It was a large, traditional bungalow, complete with a thatched roof and huge, climbing rose bushes. The brickwork was almost completely covered in green and he grinned, “A hill, huh?” Kili straightened and glared at him, “I was a kid!” Thorin stifled a laugh around the top of his beer, before looking at the cute man again. “So your mother is a flower?” Bilbos smile faltered slightly, “Ah, well, her name was Belladonna.” Thorin smiled and nodded, “Well, I guess that makes sense then.” 

The boys let Thorin know that they were headed into town to the bar and not to wait up. Bilbo shrugged and followed them upstairs to get showered and changed. An hour later the three descended the stairs once more. Fili was, as usual, dressed to pull in blue jeans and a white shirt. Kili was trying hard, in black skinny jeans and a skin tight black vest tee shirt. Then there was Bilbo. Wearing tan trousers, a long sleeved white shirt and a green waistcoat, Thorin literally felt his heart suddenly jump and hammer at a stupidly fast pace. Bilbo grumbled as his friends preened in front of the mirror and turned to Thorin, “Are you coming too?” The older man raised an eyebrow and shrugged, “Sure, why not.” Fili and Kili cheered. That is not a good sign.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin did not go out with the intention of getting drunk, but he couldn’t see the non-imaginary friend of his nephews drinking alone, could he? Bilbo was practically abandoned as Kili and Fili split up, meeting a girl and a guy who were apparently also siblings. Less than half an hour of watching the gorgeous little teenager frowning into a pint alone had Thorin glaring at his own drink.

 

Bilbo sighed, “Hey, Mister Durin?” Thorin looked up. “Is it still ok if I stay over?” Thorin frowned, “Of course, why?” Bilbo shrugged, “Kee texted me to say they left with the two from the bar.” Thorin groaned and rubbed his hand over his face, “Right. Well, I need another drink.” Bilbo graced him with a smile and Thorin felt the edges of his lips twitch up in response. “My round, another beer?” he asked the young man. Bilbo shook his head, “Oh no! Kili always buys me beer when I cant stand it. I like dark rum, straight, no ice.” Thorin grinned fully, “Right, back in a minute.”

 

After the third drink, Thorin and Bilbo were sitting very close. Bilbo's knees were in-between Thorins as their faces were close together, whispering and giggling in conversation. Thorin didn’t realise how much he could have possibly had in common with the teenager until Bilbo started ranting about how the other kids in his class had absolutely no appreciation for classic literature. Thorin should have realised that he was drunk enough at this point and stopped. Instead he stood, swaying slightly and offered his hand to help Bilbo up. The younger man looked up at him questioningly. “Ah, we can get a taxi home. I want to show you my bookshelf!” Bilbo giggled and grinned widely, grabbing Thorins hand and pulling himself up, only resting his other hand on the older man’s chest momentarily as his legs wobbled.

 

The taxi ride was quick and both men were stupidly happy in the others company. Thorin told Bilbo how he had started his doctorate in English literature but when his father became ill he had to drop out. Bilbo had solemnly hugged him and whispered in his ear, “That was a good thing to do for your family. You're so nice.”

 

They stumbled out of the taxi, Bilbo paying behind Thorins back as he fumbled for his keys. When they finally got inside, Thorin reached behind Bilbo, pulling closed the deadbolt. As the teenager looked up at him from the suddenly cramped space between Thorin and the door, the older man was suddenly hit by just how damn attracted he was to the short guy. Bilbo looked at Thorins mouth and bit his lip, swallowing. Thorins eyes locked on each delicate movement and his fingers itched with the desire to hoist Bilbo up and against the door. “Um, Thorin? Where’s the bookshelf?”

 

Thorin grinned, pulling Bilbo into his bedroom and throwing himself on the bed. Bilbo giggled, jumping onto the space beside him. “Look, look!” Thorin pointed excitedly. Bilbo followed the finger to the space behind the bed. Almost the whole wall was one enormous bookshelf. “Oh. My. God.” Bilbo whispered reverently. Thorin nodded, grinning like an idiot, “I love it. You can borrow anything you like, by the way. Now that I know you aren’t imaginary.” Both men chucked at the last word and Bilbo shoved Thorin gently, “I might start thinking you are made up!”

 

Thorins grin slipped into confusion, “What?” Bilbo turned to look at him, then rolled his eyes, “You know: Tall, gorgeous, sexy, smart and wants to lend me books? Sounds like a wish,” the younger man giggled. Thorin flushed red and swallowed thickly, “Uh, thanks?” Becoming suddenly very aware that he actually had Bilbo on his bed, alone, and he like him back, Thorin felt a jolt of arousal.

 

In less than a minute, Thorin had swooped down, kissing Bilbo soundly on the mouth. The pair moved around and Bilbo found himself on his back, his legs wrapped around Thorin's hips as the older man plundered his mouth. “We, we should stop,” Thorin whispered against the soft skin under Bilbos jaw. The teenager looked up at him, bright green eyes clouded with lust, “I wanted this earlier.” His lips pressed against Thorin's softly for a moment, “When you walked in the kitchen and I saw you.” Thorin groaned, pressing down against the smaller man with his now hard cock. Bilbo whimpered, biting his lip and rolling his hips involuntarily. “I wanted this as soon as I saw you, Bilbo.”

 

A few more kisses and hip rocks had them both flushed and out of breath. Bilbo moved to pull Thorins shirt off and the older man groaned, “I’m going to regret this, but we really should wait. I want more than one night with you.” The teenager blushed right up to the tips of his ears and nodded, “I – I would like that too.” Thorin smiled, moving to lie beside, instead of on top, of the little man. Bilbo sat up and cleared his throat, “I’m just going to go to the bathroom.”

 

When Bilbo returned, Thorin had thrown his clothes on the floor beside the bed and had sprawled on the bed, wearing only a pair of rather tightly fitting black boxers. Bilbo gulped and started pulling off his own clothes, quickly turning the light off as he climbed on the bed. Thorins fingers traced over Bilbos soft skin, “I hope to see more of you, again, soon, Bilbo.” A soft chuckle ghosted over the skin on Thorins chest as Bilbo moved closer, “I think I would be most amenable to that proposal, Mister Durin.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty chapter here, if you dont want to see, just skip to the next! :)

Blinding, searing light attacked Thorins eyes through his closed eyelids. He was dead. There is no other explanation for why Mahal would blind him so. He shifted, feeling heat pressed up against him and ground forwards into it. If this was death, so be it. The heat moaned and pressed back against him. Thorin moved his hands, grabbing a rounded hip with one, and sliding the other forwards, searching. “Ooh, Tho-Thorin-” the soft voice whispered, bucking up against the hand against his hardness.

His eyes snapped open. Bilbo. Eighteen. Decidedly not imaginary. And in his bed. “Oh, Mahal, sorry Bilbo! I was asleep!” The younger man rolled over, sleepily blinking his eyes, “Hmm? Oh, right. I remember, you don’t want to do anything.” Thorin blinked again, grabbing a glass of water from the bedside table and taking a gulp before offering it to the little man. “Its not that. I just don’t want to take advantage. You’re so much younger than I am, and neither of us could really consent to anything after that amount of drinking last night.” Bilbo handed him back the glass, and while Thorin reached over to set it down and Bilbo wriggled down under the blankets.

When he leaned back, he suddenly found himself pushed to the mattress with a very interested teenager pressing his palms against his thighs. Thorin looked down, wide eyed, “B-b-b-bilbo! What are you...” Bilbo pushed the blanket down, “What about if I want take advantage? Finding someone who cares about genuine consent is,” Bilbo smirked, sliding his fingers up the inside of the older man’s legs, “Really, really sexy.” Thorin gasped, staring, “Please-” 

Bilbo bit down on his lip, moving his fingers to stroke the flesh straining the fabric. Hearing Thorins breath quicken, he looked up at the man and pulled the boxers down, releasing a thick and surprisingly large hard on. Bilbos surprise must have shown because Thorin reached down and hooked a finger under his chin. “Hey, you really don’t have to do this.” Bilbo gulped and shook his head, “Its just – thats bigger than I thought.” Thorin groaned as Bilbo surged forwards, licking a thick, wet stripe up the pulsing hardness. 

Bilbo stifled a grin, moving to lap at the leaking tip. He wrapped his lips over his teeth and slowly lowered his mouth over the cock, attached to a panting, older man, whose hands were twitching to grab at those curls. Thorin finally let go of his apprehension and reached down, smoothing and grabbing the younger man’s hair and moaning as Bilbo slid his hand around the base. His head moved up and down, triggering a buck of Thorins hips when he hit the back of Bilbos throat. The teenager set a fast and merciless pace.

Thorin tugged the hair in his hands harder, trying to pull Bilbo up. He succeeded in getting the teenager to look up at him through his thick eyelashes. Thorin groaned, biting his lip. The sight before him was burning its way into his memory; Gorgeous, beautiful guy with the brightest green eyes, looking up at him with his pupils blown wide, his lips bright red from friction and wrapped around Thorins cock. The older man forced his mouth to work, “Bilbo, please, I'm close.” 

Bilbo smiled around the weight on his tongue and nodded, redoubling his efforts. His mouth and hand worked in tandem, sucking and sliding, until Thorin held Bilbos head in place and his hips stuttered. Bilbo swallowed as the thick, salty wetness flooded his mouth and moved away when the elder released his hair. Bilbo moved up the bed to the pillow beside Thorin and grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

“Ok, ok, I get it,” panted Thorin, “Not so innocent.”


	6. Chapter 6

Fili and Kili staggered home together as early as possible. When the keys didn’t work, Fili tried ringing the house phone. “No answer. I'll ring uncle Thorin, you ring Bilbo.” Thorins phone was off and went straight to voice mail. He looked hopefully at Kili who frowned, “Its ringing, but he’s not answering. Maybe he’s sleeping?” Fili shrugged, “Your bed isn’t that comfortable.” 

Bilbo was aware of a noise as Thorins lips pressed to the column of his neck. “Ignore it,” the older man mumbled. Bilbo opened his eyes, “Its my phone,” he groaned. Thorin sat up suddenly, “Uh, what time is it?” Bilbo snapped back to reality, “Fuck!” 

They quickly threw on clothes and ran down the stairs, Bilbo going into the kitchen and standing as awkwardly as possible, unfortunately. “-sleep in? Is he upstairs?” He heard Thorin's deep voice rumble, “In the kitchen. I think. I, uh, I'm going to keep reading.” A second later Fili and Kili sauntered in.

“Well, it looks like you had a good night!” Kili said, eyebrows high. Bilbo frowned, “What?” Fili came over and pulled his shirt collar down, exposing a large, red love bite. “Where did this come from huh? I thought you wernt interested in anyone?” Bilbo shrugged, “Talked to a guy once you two fucked off and left me alone!” The boys engulfed him in a hug from both sides, “I’m so sorry Bilbo!” “Yeah! It was just-” He sighed, “Look, I get it. Just, it would have been nice to know before, not just a text.” 

Thorin sat staring at the page of his book, listening to the boys in the kitchen. Kili was being his usual over confident self, “She was begging me Bilbo! I actually got her to beg!” “Uh, that isn’t really a turn on to me, but good for you, I guess?” Bilbo said. Thorin could practically hear him wincing. “Oh! But her brother! Bilbo you would like him! Very flexible and he could suck a-” “Yes, yes, you are both very testosterone filled. Congratulations on your conquests and all that.” Thorin allowed himself a grin at his little lovers snipping.

“So, who was it? Anyone we know?” “Ooooh! I guess that – Fee, what his name? - oh! Beorn!” Bilbo laughed, “No Kili, not Beorn. We haven’t been a thing in about a year. And uh, I don’t know if you know him. But just leave it, alright? I’m still trying to process.” Fili snorted, “Process what? You kiss, suck, fuck and move on. Bilbo you are eighteen! Not forty! For fucks sake I'm pretty sure Uncle Thorin isn’t even ready for settling down!” Kili and Fili laugh loudly at Bilbos blush.

Thorin glares at the page in front of him, thinking about what he was actually doing. What did he want? Well, definitely more. But what did Bilbo want? He made it pretty damn clear that he was attracted to Thorin, but would a teenager really want an actual relationship with an old man? Would he ever be able to get rid of the image of Bilbo's pretty red lips wrapped around his cock out of his head? “I’m fucked.” “What was that?” His head snapped up and saw the three younger men sitting on the floor in front of the TV. “Uh, just the book. Fucking with my head a bit.” Kili elbowed Bilbo, “Look, another bookworm Bilbo!” Bilbo just gave Thorin an awkward, tight smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Bzzzz Bzzzz  
Thorin pulled his phone out, looking up quickly to see the three boys lying on the floor, all playing on their own phones as the movie played on.  
From: Unknown  
Do u think they’d even notice if we went upstairs?  
Thorin gulped and bit his cheek, quickly saving the number and replying  
To: Bilbo  
Hmmm, unsure. Kitchen?  
From: Bilbo  
2 mins

The older man stood, cracking his back, and wandered into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer.  
By the time he had found the bottle opener and taken a drink, a small, grinning man had appeared on the worktop in front of him.  
“So...” Thorin started, losing his tenuous grip on acting like the cool one.  
Bilbo just shrugged, “I hope I'm not being weird asking, but, uh, what is it you are wanting from this? Fee said you don’t really date?”  
Thorin took another gulp and nodded, “Most people tend to be so fake or vapid that a relationship is out of the question. But, if you would, I mean, if you think that, I-”  
His rambling was cut off when Bilbo jumped down and pressed a soft finger to his lips.  
“I would like a date, and if it goes well, maybe more? I know the boys like the casual scene, but I don’t really-”  
Before their conversation could go any further, Kili sauntered in to the kitchen, “Uncle Thor!! What do you say to a bit of a drinking game?”  
Thorin, trying not to shrink away from Bilbo, twisted his mouth in thought, raised his beer to his mouth, finished it and grinned, “Lets see how well you boys do then.”

Bilbo groaned as his friends grinned, pouring another line of shots. Thorin handed him a beer and the teenager glared at it like it had personally insulted him. “Not a fan of beer then?” Thorin asked, smirking. Bilbo turned the glare on the older man, “No. I like rum. And shots. But mostly rum.” Thorin chuckled.  
Fili looked between his uncle and Bilbo, and nudged Kili urgently, nodding towards them. Kili went wide eyed and grabbed the tray with the shot glasses on it, then gave his brother a serious nod, “If he hurts him, ill kill him, uncle or not.” Fili agreed quickly, and they plastered smiles back on their faces as they set out the glasses on the table beside the other pair.  
“So what are we doing?” Bilbo asked, still glaring at the beer.  
Fili snorted, “Six each? If you can keep up Uncle Thorin.”  
Kili grinned, “Yeah, I know you are old and have no chance keeping up with us younger men.”  
Thorin raised a dark eyebrow, then flicked his hair over his shoulder, “I have been drinking since before you were born. Hurry up.”  
Bilbo rolled his eyes and took the first shot, followed by Fili, then Kili, then Thorin.   
“Ha! I don’t know why you gave me a beer for chasing! I don’t need it! Unlike you two,” the youngest grinned.  
Fili set down his beer and poked Bilbo in the ribs, making him giggle and wriggle away.  
Then Thorin turned on the music.


	8. Chapter 8

Fili woke up, dry mouthed and dizzy headed, and blinked. “Where the fuck-?”  
He sat up and looked around. “The attic? What the hell am I-”  
A groaning noise interrupted his confusion, “Kee? Is that you?”  
His brother sat up, and Fili burst out laughing, making both of them wince and grab at their heads.   
“Kee?” Fíli whispered, “Why are you in a dress?”   
Kili looked down, and shrugged, “Dunno. Why are you?” 

Thorin tried stretching, then froze, realising he was lying half on someone. He cracked open an eye and spied familiar pale skin and curly hair then rolled onto his side.   
“Mornin',” Bilbo sighed, stretching.  
Thorin looked over the bitten and hickeyed skin and blushed, “Hi.”  
Bilbo opened his eyes and bit his lip, poking a scratch mark on Thorin's stomach.  
Thorin took the chance to look down at himself and winced, “I think we have a problem.”  
Bilbo shrugged, “We didn’t have sex, so I think its ok?”   
Thorin nodded, “Maybe we should head downstairs and see where the boys are?”  
Bilbo giggled, “Don’t you remember? After you were crying about how they look so much like your sister they decided to go play dress up in the clothes you told them she had stored in your attic.”  
Thorin hid his face in his hands, “And us?”  
Bilbo grinned, “Well, you decided on the eighth shot, I think, that you and I should try and turn each other on, the first to break was the loser and had to do a dare. By that point the boys had run off anyway.”  
Thorin felt a heavy weight in his stomach, dreading the answer he asked, “And what happened?”  
Bilbo handed him his phone, “You recorded everything.”

Fili searched for his clothes, then bashed his head off the floor, “Why me? Whyyyyyyyy-”   
Kili poked him, “Do you remember uncle Thor and Bill last night?”   
Fili frowned, “Sort of. Did he text you?”  
Kili checked his phone, “Yup! One video message.”  
Fili sat beside his brother as the video started to play.  
“Well, I didn’t know he had a tattoo there….”  
“I’m kind of impressed. Did you know he could dance like that?”  
The boys shared a devious smile. Fili outright laughed as he saw the phone proudly display 'Forwarded to: Mum, Dwalin, Balin, Oin, Gloin, Gimli, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Fee”


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbo wrapped a towel around his waist and wandered down the hall, yawning.  
Thorin was having some form of existential crisis and had refused to leave his bedroom like the teenager he was currently staring at.  
“Bilbo, why did I think it was a good idea?”  
Thorin was internally well aware that he didn’t want Bilbo to be around Fili and Kili more than he was around Thorin himself, but the silence was unsettling.  
Bilbo giggled and flopped down on the bed, “I don’t know Thorin, but I do have a good idea of my own.”  
The goosebumps that followed Bilbo's fingers as they trailed up Thorins torso were electrifying.  
The older man growled and pounced, pinning the now naked younger man below him, and purred “And what idea would that be, Mister Baggins?”

-

Fili lay in the bath, head underwater, holding his breath.  
“Fee?” came the muffled voice of his brother from the shower.  
He surfaced and sighed, “What?”  
The water turned off and Kili peeked round the frosted glass door, “Do you think that Bilbo and uncle Thorin actually like each other? Like, Like like each other?”  
Fili shrugged then jumped upright, “Thats it! If we can get them together-”  
Kili grinned at him, “We can keep them both happy!”

-

Thorin panted, pulled Bilbo to his chest and grinned.  
Bilbo whimpered, over-sensitive and flushed.  
“We should go downstairs.”  
Bilbo frowned at him, “Why? The bookshelf is there, and the bed is here and I have such a comfortable pillow.”  
He rolled over and rested his chin on the toned stomach of the older man.  
Thorin chuckled and smiled, “Ah, but the food is downstairs.”  
A knock at the door had Bilbo burying his face in Thorin's stomach and pulling the blankets up over his head. Thorin let out a loud guffaw and pulled the blanket up further, to underneath his chin.  
“Yes? What now?” he shouted.  
Kili bounced in, carrying a tray, and almost spilt it everywhere.  
“We made you breakfast in bed! Fee! Bilbos not in here!”  
Thorin felt the delicate fingers reach down, in between his legs and trace a line up to his hipbone.  
Fili set a plate of buttered toast down and raised an eyebrow at his uncle, “well, do you like Bilbo?”  
The fingers tracing his skin stopped.  
Thorins face flushed and he nodded.  
Kili shared a look with his brother, “Well then! Why don’t we set you guys up? Like a real date!”  
Bilbo drew a tick on the skin below Thorins navel and he smiled, “Yeah, sure. I think that'd be nice. I mean, Bilbo seems like a bit of a brat-”   
He felt a soft pinch and laughed to himself.  
“- but I really like him.”  
The boys grinned and left the room, wittering on to each other about different schemes.  
Once the door had closed, Bilbo peered up at Thorin, wide eyed, “Do you mean it?”  
The older man nodded, feeling embarrassed suddenly.  
Bilbo practically leapt, scrambling up the bed to straddle his waist and shove his tongue down the older man’s throat.  
“God – Thorin – I – really – really – like – you – too,” he said, between kisses.  
Thorin grinned and kissed Bilbo deeply, “I’m glad to hear it.”


	10. Chapter 10

Bilbo nervously straightened his waistcoat, again, for the third time in two minutes.   
Kili reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could do it again, “Bill, chill. Seriously. Chill Bill.”   
Fili snickered and grinned, “Bilbo, its fine! He likes you, you like him- You do like him, right?”  
Bilbo nodded, “Yes! Thorin is so smart and funny and gorgeous! And he does this thing with his-”  
Kili was the one to cover Bilbos mouth with his hand while Fili just looked horrified, “We do not need those details!”  
Bilbo laughed and licked Kili's hand, making him jolt away and glare.

Thorin was sweating, running at a higher speed than usual on the treadmill, and thinking things over in his mind at a hundred miles an hour.  
What if Bilbo wasn’t really interested?  
What if it was only a one, or really three, time thing?  
What if he was too old for the teenager?  
What it-  
“Oi! Thorin!”  
Fuck. “Dwalin, hey.”  
He slowed the pace and stepped off, turning to talk to his lifelong friend, “What’s up?”  
Dwalin leered at him, “Heard you are robbing the cradle.”  
Thorin groaned and followed him to the weights.

Bilbo walked quickly and quietly down the street, finding the restaurant remarkably easily, checking his phone for Thorin sending him a message cancelling.  
“Hey,” a deep voice spoke from inside the door.   
Bilbo looked up and relaxed, smiling at Thorin, “Hey. So, uh, what are we doing?”  
Thorin beamed, looking years younger, “A cooking lesson! Bombur is an absolute Master!”

Fili and Kili had went out to the bar at about eight, working out that the date started at five, so should be over at about ten and they could divide and conquer for all the details when the new couple, got home.  
Unfortunately, they forgot one crucial piece of information.  
Thorin Durin and Bilbo Baggins may have been on their first date together, but they had already shared a bed, and both had just spent hours pressed close together cooking and then another hour after eating licking and giggling as they played choclatier.  
They were not going to be getting home at ten.

-

Thorin lifted him with ease, pressing him against the door as it slammed shut.  
Their lips met, tongues sliding and tasting the sharp bite of dark chocolate, the sweetness of strawberries and the intoxication of champagne.  
“Bilbo, are you sure-”  
“God. Yes.” Bilbo panted, dragging Thorin down by the hair, freeing it from the bun the older man kept it hidden away in.  
He pulled and pressed, running his fingers over Thorins scalp, making him moan loudly and shudder.  
Thorin looked down at the teenager, eyes blackened in lust, “Bed, now.”  
Bilbo grinned, nipping Thorin's lip with his teeth, before climbing down and walking backwards to the bed, peeling his clothes off as he went.  
Thorin stood stock still for half a moment before hastily tearing at his own clothes and pouncing on a giggling Bilbo who smiled up at him, the moment passing from burning lust to throat constricting, heart pounding, breath stealing affection.  
“I’m falling in love with you,” Thorin realised, speaking aloud.  
Bilbo blushed, reaching up and touching Thorins lip with his thumb, “I think that feeling is mutual.”

The younger man watched as Thorin lowered his mouth and licked a trail from the softness of his belly, down his twitching cock and against the one place Thorin had not touched before.  
“Please,” he whined, gasping when the dark haired man grabbed his hands and pressed them into the long strands, “Show me where you want me Bilbo,” the deep voice rumbled as the sharp nose pressed against his perineum.

Thorin removed his fingers, looking down at Bilbo, “Ready love?”  
Bilbo nodded frantically, pulling Thorin down again to kiss him, and slid one hand down to grab at Thorins erection, guiding him.  
They moaned in unison as they joined, Thorins ice-blue eyes boring into Bilbos as he bottomed out.  
“God, Thorin,” Bilbo gasped, his hips twitching. “Move, please!”  
Thorin grinned, hi mouth latching onto Bilbos again as his hips rocked gently, “Slowly, slowly this time.”  
Bilbo nodded, “Please.”

-

Thorin pulled the little man against his chest, trying not to become aroused again as the soft flesh of his arse pressed against Thorins cock.  
“Go to sleep,” Bilbo mumbled.  
Thorin grinned. “You look debauched.”  
Bilbo tilted his head, fixing Thorin with one slit eye, “You would say that. Now, go to sleep!”  
“Yes love,” Thorin whispered, pressing his forehead to the back of Bilbos head before stretching up onto his pillow.

-

“What do you mean?”   
“I mean what I said. 'I’m moving house'.”  
“But why?!”  
“Well, you and Kili need somewhere to stay, and Bilbo and I have been together for three years now.”  
“But, why cant we all just live together?!”  
“Kili, I love you like a brother, but if I have to see your arse one more time I might start telling people that you have an STI.”  
“Bilbo! You wouldn’t!”  
“Three time this week Kili.”  
“Fili! Don’t gang up on me with him!”  
“Fine, but you owe me.”  
“Alright, how about Legolassys number?”  
“Oh! Yes, that would work!”  
“Hey where did uncle go?”  
“Bilbo? Uncle Thorin?”  
“Oh no, are they-”  
“Eugh, yes, can we-”  
“Go to the bar? Great idea!”  
“I think them moving to Bilbo's house is a good idea.”  
“I'll miss them though.”  
“Aw Kee. You’re such a softie.”  
“Am not!”  
“Are too!”


End file.
